


Just Kiss Me

by minirinii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cliffhangers, Drunk Eren Yeager, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Dates, Flirty!Eren, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minirinii/pseuds/minirinii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long week filled with finals for the trio. Stress build up. Sounds like what they need is to party! While out, having a blast, Eren realizes how lonely he actually is. Even his friends are in relationships. So when he meets Levi, a one-way ticket out of his loneliness, he does whatever he can to try and get laid. Although, the feelings may just be more than wanting just sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> \--Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic on this site. So I'm sort of nervous to see how well this goes. This isn't beta read, but I assure you that I have ruthlessly edited this and put it through several online text editors. So, if there are still any mistakes, I deeply apologize. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

What exactly is taking them so long?

Eren pondered over this through his mind as he sat on the white velvety couch. His feet kicked up onto the coffee table as he relaxed into the couch. His head leaning back until his eyes met with the ceiling.

He guessed that Mikasa’s convincing her girlfriend to let her go out for the night. Amusing how protective that girl acted towards her. Somehow like payback for all the times she’d been protective over him.

The question still remained in his head as it made him more restless. Clarifying that he’s waiting rather impatient by how the sounds of a shower running irritated him to no end. The exact one that Armin stood in right now. And Mikasa’s still not there, yet--Aggravating him to no end.

But his decision was to get ready thirty minutes earlier to drive over here. Thinking about bad traffic and a little too eager to go out with his friends. Too excited to get his mind off finals week and party the stress away.

Lost in thought, he almost missed the sound of knocks on the door. As he sprung up to action, he ran towards the door to open it without a second’s hesitation and seeing Mikasa standing on the porch.

A subtle smile on her face and her hands sunk deep into her pockets of her jacket. “Hi.” she said as she walked right in.

“Mika! Glad you could make it. Armin’s still in the shower.” he said as she passed by him.

A laugh came from her. “You got here early, didn’t you, Eren?” she guessed.

With a sigh, he went back towards the couch. He sat down once again and stretched himself out. Aware of the mistake he made. It didn’t matter since he’s here anyways.

“Yeah, yeah. What took y’so long.” he asked, redirecting his focus on her.

She sat on the arm of the couch. Close to him and crossing a leg over the other. Her hands still in her pockets as she leaned forward from trying to keep her balance on the lumpy seat.

“Annie,” she started out. “She doesn’t like me drinking, and you know how jealous she gets.” she answered.

Eren guessed that from the beginning. So, he nodded.

“Can’t say I blame her, you are a lightweight.” he teased, earning a light punch from her. He laughed in response. “Hey, it’s okay, Mikasa. Armin’s not too good with liquor either.”

Now that earned him a glare. Which didn’t seem to phase him since he’s used to it already-Immune to the evil stare . All in all, he knew that she never meant it.

Before she could say anything, they heard a click from the bathroom. As the door soon opened, their blond friend came out with a blueish towel wrapped around his waist. Eyes turning to them looking shocked. Looking as if he wasn’t even expecting them to be this early.

“You guys are here, already?” Armin asked, behind him he closed the bathroom door shut.

Eren nodded and so did the girl next to him.

“Eren got here earlier than expected, and I just came in a few minutes ago.” Mikasa explained.

“Okay, well I’m gonna get dressed now, hopefully you can wait a little longer, Eren.” he replied sheepishly before turning down the hall towards his room.

“’‘Kay, Ar. I’ll be here.” Eren called out before the door closed.

For a couple of minutes they both sat on the couch. Idly chatting about random things. Mainly about their relationships, or Eren’s lack of one and Mikasa gushing about the blond beauty of a girlfriend she has. Made him happy to listen to her talking about sapping things like this.

Especially since she was just like a sister to him and he loved her dearly. So, of course he’s thrilled to lend an ear about how much she loved someone.

After the small chit-chat, Armin appeared once again in front of them. This time dressed and ready to go. A small smile surfaced on his face as he walked towards the two.

Eren being the first to bounce up from the couch with an impatient “Finally!” as he hurried towards the front door. All gung ho on leaving already. As if one more minute stuck here and he would explode.

In which, that almost happened when Armin immediately spoke up. “Wait! I can’t leave my phone.”

“Ar!” Eren whined like a child.

Except, his attempts at hurrying them both out the door got completely ignored when the blond nipped back over into his room. He came back a few minutes later with his phone in hand.

“Got it, alright, let’s go.”

Finally, they headed out of Armin’s stuffed up apartment and onto the sidewalk. Not daring to attempt to drive over to the club. Since they are just bound to get drunk. Also, wouldn’t be fair for the three to have to pick a designated driver.

Plus the place isn’t that far either. Only twenty minutes from the main apartment buildings. So walking isn’t going to kill them.

The air being breezy and light. A fading sun in the background, but the rays still lit up the atmosphere. It would get dark soon, but not until a couple of hours or so.

It was the middle of august, so the trees they passed by already turned that orangey color. Some of the leaves got brown and a lot of them littered the ground. With every step, or so, Eren would perceive a crunching sound from the bottoms of one of his friend’s shoe.

Made him want to find a leaf also to crunch, but that didn’t happen. He would only get the soft ones.

After a while they already got close to the building. The sun going down faster than they previously thought. Since once they got there, the sky barely got dark. A change from the yellow and orange to a dark blue color.

They scuttled inside the place. Going through the usually packed lines smoothly and without anyone else there. This place was somewhat popular. Meaning that the lines were always huge and almost took a good thirty minutes before getting inside.

As they went inside, they were faced with the club’s atmosphere. Dim lights hung up on the ceiling and sending spotlights onto the dance-floor. The more lit areas being the bar and a hallway leading to the bathrooms. Other than that, the rest of the place was dark

Loud blaring dance music met their ear. So loud that they couldn’t really hear anything. Well, specifically Eren.

Since he watched on as Mikasa and Armin whispered back and forth to each other. Eren didn’t mind though. All he wanted to do is drink away the stress he built up over the past week. Maybe find himself getting drunk and dancing. The night holding so many surprises. He was excited to see which he would find. “Drinking and then dancing.” Mikasa said, sounding like she was repeating someone. Although, he didn’t hear anything else before that. “And, yes, Eren. You’re dancing, too.”

The brunet’s eyes widened suddenly. “Mika, no. I don’ know how to dance.”

“Come on, Eren. Dance with us. It’ll be fun!” Armin chimed in cheerfully.

That convincing didn’t help though. He was too stubborn to fall for such tricks like that. Plus dancing wasn’t his forte’.

Soon, Mikasa slammed into him. Pushing him towards the bar and acting flirty with him. “Dance, Eren! We’re going to dance, after drinking. So be prepared.” she said. It was her type of flirting. Even if she wasn’t really into guys, she always flirted with him no matter what.

“Okay, okay -- Let’s get drunk first!” he finally gave in, lying his way out of this. Likely they would only leave him at the bar anyway--Like always.

Reaching the bar, they all took a seat on the bar stools. No one else in sight. Just the three of them. Which was perfect.

They sat in a row with Eren being seated next to Armin and Armin next to Mikasa. Sitting like ducks and watching the bartender sniffing a beer glass while scrubbing it dry with a white towel.

As soon as the tall, blond man spotted them, he put the glass down. Throwing the towel partially over his shoulder to let it hang there. His hands gripping onto the counter and leaning forward with interest.

“Can I getcha anything?” the man asked.

Armin whispered back and forth to Mikasa and Eren. Confirming the order that he had in mind to them. Soon voicing the same order. “Three vodka shots each, please.”

With that, the bartender immediately got out twelve shot glasses. Muttering a small “Comin’ right up.” as he poured vodka into all of the glasses. Not even missing a beat as he did it all in go like a professional.

Once it was done, the shot glasses had gotten lined up in front of the three friends. That’s when they started to ignore the bartender and grab a shot in their hand. Turning to face each other and focusing on why they were here.

Eren being the first to speak as he raised his glass high. “Here’s t’the end of finals!”

His two friends did as he did except replacing what he had stated with “Cheers!” Clinking their glasses together and downing the shots whole.

Mikasa grabbed another of her shots. Raising it high as what the brunet did earlier. “Here’s to wonderful girlfriends,” she paused to look at Armin, nudging him with her elbow. “And boyfriends.” she finished.

The blond clinked his glass with hers with a bright smile on his face. “That’s something I can drink to.” he said with a giggle and soon downing his second shot. As did Mikasa.

It was something Eren couldn’t say ‘Cheers’ to. He didn’t have a boyfriend. Well, to make it clear, he hadn’t had a boyfriend since high school. College being the reason for him and his ex splitting up. Since then he hadn’t been with anyone. Sexually or romantically.

Although it didn’t matter to him, it didn’t bother him one bit. Even when he gloomly raised his glass in a ‘cheers’ fashion with a sarcastic intention. Downing it to forget about the thoughts of his ex-boyfriend. In which he could still remember the faint smell of his cologne. How they had plans together.

Nope, not one bit. That’s what he had convinced himself.

“Lighten up, Eren. You’ll find someone soon.” Armin said cheerfully.

Eren eyed him with furrowed eyebrows. “Easy for you t’ say. You have Jean. And Mikasa has Annie.” he said matter-of-factly.

The raven-haired girl gaped, but was caught off guard when her ears perked up. He just stared wondering what she heard, but by the way she looked, he could tell it was pleasant.

Immediately eyeing Armin and laying her hands on his forearm. Sliding off the barstool with a wide, smiling expression on her face. She was excited, so it seemed.

“Armin, our favorite song. We have to dance!” Mikasa said, a higher than normal pitched tone.

Eren didn’t think it was possible for her voice to reach that level of tone. So when it did, it was surprising.

Although it made the blond smile excitedly. Forgetting about consoling Eren as he nodded to accept her offer. Soon she had whisked him away. Leaving the brunet with only a slight wave to dismiss the both of them.

He finished his third shot and decided to order another round for himself. A second round soon became a third and that one leading into a fourth round. The song soon changed into another. After one minute into the new song, it was clear that the two weren’t coming back.

Sighing, he rested his head onto the counter. He kept thinking back to his ex. It didn’t help that he was already feeling lonely for the past, what was it, couple of months or so. Especially when he heard about cute couple stories.

Another audible sigh and he picked up his head. Picking up his--fourth, eighth?--he couldn’t remember, but he downed it all in one go. Even knocking his head back to get the extra bits of harsh liquor to go down his throat. Jerking his head forward and accidentally slamming the glass onto the counter. Coughing a bit from the harshness of the liquid.

Soon, it was that time of the night where the bar had suddenly got packed. The only available seats were the two ones next to him, but he kept a vicious eye out for anyone who might sit there. It was bad enough already that there were too many people here, he didn’t need his friends losing their seats.

Beside the empty seats of where his friend’s sat held occupied seats. Another trio, but much older looking. One loud brunet, who looked as if she were already drunk, and two other men.

He didn’t pay much attention to them though. Just minding his own business. Even if he would catch the brunet girl looking at him weirdly.

As he was drinking another shot, he took a glimpse at the bartender staring at him. It made him feel awkward so he quickly finished the drink to see another drink in front of him. Making him look up at the blond with confusion.

“The man over there bought you a drink,” the man spoke causally. “Said ‘hope you don’t mind a martini.’” he finished, looking as if he had said something funny by the way his face looked.

This was confusing. To take in and to think about. What was he supposed to say? No one ever had bought him a drink before. Sure a couple of beers here and there from friends, but a stranger? At a bar? No, this was the first.

“Uhm, thanks, I guess?” Eren was strangely flattered, yet confused to no end.

All he wanted was answers and it seemed like he would get them. Ears perked up as he heard an angered growl. Making him turn his head towards the other trio that he was looking at previously.

A raven-haired man sat on a barstool with two other people in front of him. A brunet girl with a messy ponytail and glasses and a taller male with a nice white dress shirt paired with light grey slacks stood next to her. Apparently the shorter one was glaring at them and even scolding the two.

“C’mon Levi, live a little. Get yourself laid by that handsome man!” she persisted.

It didn’t look like the man--or Levi, as she called him--liked the sound of those words. His face contorting as he shot daggers out of his eyes. With the way he had been glaring at her, it looked as if actual daggers would come out and stab her in the face.

The tips of the man’s ears burned bright red from something that Eren couldn’t understand. Maybe it was the anger. It seemed like any minute the man would start spouting out steam from how pissed he looked.

“Shut it, Hanji. Erwin, do something.” he said, shifting his death glare towards the tall blond.

A know-it-all smile appeared on his face. “Levi, you know how Hanji likes to persist.” he said like a father type of figure. Even those words didn’t seem to satisfy the man known as Levi.

“Levi!” The brunet named Hanji whined. Pouting with a prominent frown on her face. “So mean.” By the way she was saying the words, it was obvious she was playing with him.

“Erwin..” Levi warned through clenched teeth.

Thats when the blond man turned towards Hanji. Quickly asking her to dance in which she immediately agreed to. Almost pulling him away in the same manner that Mikasa did with Armin.

It was something interesting to watch and Eren didn’t realize he had been actually staring at them until he was caught. Those piercing pale eyes of the man looked over at him with the same death glare.

His throat going dry suddenly. Quickly turning his head away from the scene with his heart pounding against his chest. It felt as if he had been caught doing something bad and was in trouble. That’s how powerful the man’s glare was. He wouldn’t be lying if he said that it was kind of hot to be looked in such a way.

It wasn’t his fault. He was curious of what they were talking about. Maybe getting some kind of an answer as to why he received this drink. Yet nothing was answered for him.

That’s when his eyes settled on it.

The triangular looking glass filled with clear liquid and a pierced olive rested against the wall of the glass. He never had the chance to venture out of his usual types of drinks. So he never had one of these.

The more he stared, the more he questioned what it tasted like. Wondering what was inside. He tilted his head towards the side as he studied it. Maybe it was vodka. That’s the only other clear liquor he knew.

All he ever had was vodka and cheap beer. Once trying wine, but didn’t like the taste.

Distracted by the thoughts, he jumped at the small tapping on his shoulder. Surprised to see the man when he turned his head around.

His green eyes locked into the pale ones in front of him as he turned fully around. Still seated in his barstool. He had brought the drink with him as he turned.

‘Fuck, he’s short.’ was the first thought that came to mind. Seeing the man being lower than him. Even when he was sitting. Quickly, he shooed away the thought and put on his best smile.

“Uhm, hey.” Eren said awkwardly.

Still unsure of what exactly to say. Maybe he should thank him for the free drink, or assume that the raven-haired man was flirting with him by buying him this. That one thought made him blush.

“He’s so hot, too.’ Another random thought popped up. Almost making him lose track of the man’s words since he had started talking.

“--Sorry if this is weird. I don’t have any intention like that.” Levi soon finished talking, the first part unheard.

He just had to go off in his own mind at that part, didn’t he? Damn. Although a blush crept onto his face at that moment.

Intention. The word itself seemed so vague, but he knew what the man meant. The loneliness he had felt earlier coming back to him. His body screaming that he wanted Levi to have that intention.

“No, it’s fine. It can’t be that bad of buyin me a drink! Don’ worry.” he tried saying as normally as he could. At this point the alcohol was starting to get to him.

That’s when he saw the deadpan emotion on Levi’s face. “You didn’t hear me, did you?” he asked, irritated evident in his tone.

Eyes widened with embarrassment. He was slightly panicking, but he ended up calming himself down. There was nothing to panic about. He got this.

Laughing a little, he responded as calmly as he could. “I guess I must’ve gotten lost in your eyes while talking.” ‘Wow, he must think I’m an idiot.’

As he must have guessed, the man didn’t look flattered at all.

“I said, I didn’t buy you the drink. My drunk ass friend, Hanji, did. She’s a shithead when she gets drunk..” Levi answered clearly and straight to the point. Disappointing Eren slightly.

A small piece of him wanted it to be real, that it wasn’t unintentional. Loneliness coming back full force now. How idiotic could he be?

Gaze falling to the ground, he recollected his jumbled thoughts. Only slightly because he couldn’t exactly think at the current moment. His hand going to rub the back of his neck. Scratching slightly.

‘Shit...’ He thought to himself. “O-Oh, it’s fine.” he said, laughing fakely and looking back up and removing the hand from his neck.

“Hm, good thing we’re on the same page.” Levi muttered, averting his eyes elsewhere. “You like the drink, or what?” he asked.

For the third time that night, Eren was at a loss for words. He hadn’t even drink it, yet, and it had been resting on his thigh while a hand gripped protectively at it. Looking at it, he wondered if it would be alright to tell the truth. A lot better than lying, that’s for sure.

“Haven’t drank it, yet.” the words slipped out before he could actually think about it.

Although there wouldn’t be any point into having someone buy him a drink if he wasn’t even going to drink it. So, pushing everything aside. He eyed it as he it came into contact with his lips. Sipping the foreign liquor that went down his throat smoothly.

Surprisingly, he had liked it. A lot. So much that he might want to order more of these in the future.

“Damn, that’s good.” Eren looked at the drink with bewilderment. As if he wasn’t expecting it to be that good.

Levi watched on with a blank expression. “Calm down, it’s just a fucking drink.” he stated.

“But it’s good.” he couldn’t help to make his voice higher. Alcohol influencing all these new actions. Things he normally wouldn’t do. “I could drink this like water!”

“If you did, you’d probably die from alcohol poisoning.”

The man was right. Not that Eren didn’t believe that, but because of how the sentence was said. It made it seem like the previous sentence he had said was so stupid and probably better left unsaid. Well, that’s how it seemed to him, at least.

Feeling ashamed of his stupidness, he decided to finish the drink instead of savoring every drop. Setting the empty glass aside and not bothering with the green olive. He didn’t like any sort of olives, so he wasn’t going to even try to attempt eating the green round orb.

A small hiccup escaped his lips. That was a tell-tale sign that he was drunk. Making it obvious by how blurry his vision had just gotten.

“If you’re going to puke, don’t do it on me.” Levi said, snapping the brunet out of whatever sick daze he had been in.

Looking upwards and shyly smiling. “S-Sorry, no, I’m jus’ a bit tipsy, but maybe y’should take me home.” he said, in a failed smoky tone. The words getting out before he could even think about what he was saying.

Watching as the man raised a brow at him. “Tsk, not a good idea.” he was quick to answer.

“Why no--?” the brunet whined as he silenced the ‘T’ at the end.

Furrowed eyebrows and those piercingly pale eyes shot at it him. “You’re drunk as shit, would I be taking advantage of you?”

Eren got off from the barstool. ‘What am I doing? No, don’t even think about it.’ He nagged himself, but his body moved on its own. Refusing to even listen to his pleas of stopping himself from making a big mistake.

“Pssht, I’m no’ that drunk. Besides, you can take advantage of me anytime.” Eren tried hard to stay seductive, not realizing how tall he, compared to the couple of inches shorter the man, was he leaned down to be close to the man’s face.

His mind still begging him to not do something stupid. Although, with being drunk and the lonely feelings taking over him, he couldn’t listen to this self nagging. What he wanted was to be pressed against the shorter man in every way possible.

Levi looked as if he was trying to back away, but was unsuccessful since he stood still. Glaring as if he was warning the brunet if he got any closer he would clock him in the jaw with his fist.

Even with that, Eren still continued to ignore it. Leaning in close, passed the man’s cheek and straight towards his ear. Both hands placed on the Levi’s arms.

“I wouldn’ mind giving you something in return, for buyin’ me the drink.” Eren flirted shamelessly in a whisper inside the man’s ear.

Somehow he was determined to get into Levi’s bed. Even if it made him look like a fool. He wanted something tonight. Something he hadn’t had in a while and this could be the one night where he could get it. Of course he was going to follow through with this.

It was silent, but they stood in the same position. The man wasn’t moving away, in fact inching a bit closer. Pressing his body flush against Eren’s and standing on his tip toes. Causing him to be a tad taller than then him.

“Let go.” Levi whispered back into his ear. Enough for the brunet to shudder at how low and deep the voice felt going through his ear.

Doing as he said, he let go. Backing away from the closeness of each other and not liking the feeling of being alone once more. He sighed, but he wasn’t about to give up hope. Not now, unless the man explicitly told him ‘Fuck no.’ or something along the lines of that.

But, it looked like the man was thinking. It was made obvious by the way he averted his eyes elsewhere. Only to refocus them back onto him. God, was he loving those intimidating eyes.

Eren eyed him as the man sighed in defeat. At least, he thought it was defeat. He still wanted this and tomorrow, for sure, he knew that he would be disgusted with himself of throwing himself at some hot guy he met at the bar.

“Fine,” Levi announced, admitting his defeat. “I’ll take you back to my shitty place. Not for sex, but because you’re piss ass drunk and it wouldn’t be right if I left you.” he explained as clearly as he could put it. Another disappointed feeling from Eren.

Turning on his heel, he was already heading on his way out. Looking back a few times to coax an astonished Eren into following him.

It was true, he was shocked that he had persuaded this tough man into letting him take him home. He could only imagine how far the man would let him go once back at his place. It wasn’t for sure that they were going to do stuff, but he was still taking it as a maybe.

Snapping out of his shock, and seeing the man a few meters away, he followed behind fastly. Quickening his pace until he reached Levi. Completely bumping into him and receiving a death glare.

They settled of walking side by side next to each other. As they were making there way out, Eren slid his phone out of his pocket. Immediately texting Armin and telling him that he was ‘going home with a sexy man.’ Although the exact wording was misspelled and jumbled. Considering that he was a drunk guy walking and trying to pay attention to where he was going.

The cool air hit him and made him aware that he was now outside. Since his eyes were still focusing on his phone. Not for long, though, as he slid it in his back pocket.

Soon a small clack was heard, but he didn’t pay enough attention to what it was. Shrugging it off as footsteps. He was more interested in paying full attention onto Levi.

Since it was dark now, he couldn’t see that many features on the man’s face. Only once they passed underneath the streetlamps’ lights, he could see the attractive features of the man.

It was silent between the two. Walking on the sidewalk towards wherever they were headed. He didn’t even think to ask as he watched the man head straight towards a black sports car.

Eyes widened once more and eyebrows raised. “Whoa.” he voiced his own surprise as if it weren’t apparent already.

It was a luxurious car. Almost like it costed thousands of dollars and it probably did. Nothing that fancy was ever free.

Also, it had probably meant that Levi was loaded. As in rich---and Eren had no problem with that. In fact, he would be luck to be in relationship with a rich man. Although he knew well that this was just a one night thing.

“Quit staring and get in already.” Levi instructed, already inside the car.

Eren snapped out of it and got into the passenger side. Even more amazed by what it looked on in the inside. The seats were light brown and leather. It was nice and cozy. Making the car even more luxurious than it already was.

Buckling his seat up, he was ready to go. Excited to hear the car roar to life with a pur. The sound of the car driving along the road was also nice.

“Quick question.” Levi alerted, not straying his eyes from the road.

“Mh, alright.”

He looked over towards the man who looked back at him through his peripheral vision for a second. It made him sort of anxious to know what the question may be.

“Were you with someone?” he asked, putting his eyes back onto the road.

Eren gulped, unprepared for a question like this. His mind roamed to all of the thoughts that the question made him think. Almost weary of answering.

“Uhm, a while ago. Well, not recen’. Two years ago, I--” he was suddenly stopped by the man clearing his throat and looking at him for a bit before setting his eyes onto the road.

“No, I meant did you come with anyone? Friends? Or did you go alone?” Levi asked.

His cheeks flushed pink. Embarrassed that he almost gave too much information on a subject that he didn’t actually needed to be discussed.

“S-Sorry, uhm, yeah. I texted my friend sayin’ I won’ come home.” Eren answered correctly this time. Sighing in relief that he hadn’t even touched on that one subject.

The rest of the drive was silent. Probably due to the awkward slip up. It was alright, though, since things might be more livelier they get to the man’s place.

A couple of times, he had let his hand slip over Levi’s thigh. Grabbing the inner part and feeling the man get surprised when he squeezed it. Although he didn’t try to shoo him away or anything. So he thought it was alright.

But that’s as far as he was going to go in the car. He didn’t want to push things any further. The last thing he wanted was more awkward feelings and being rejected. So he kept his distance and only squeezing the man’s leg.

The car suddenly stopped in front a fairly small house. The engine died and so did the headlights. Making it silent and dark. Only a small amount of light was shining. Either by the lightposts or the moon. It was hard to tell.

Levi was first to get out of the car and then Eren decided to follow. Quickening his pace so he wouldn’t stray too far behind. His heart pounding within his chest.

He had a right to be nervous. It had been a long while since he had any form of contact like this. Even longer since he stayed the night at someone’s house.

Although that didn’t stop him from following inside once Levi opened the front door. Watching as the first thing the man did was take off his shoes to set them neatly aside.

It was reasonable since the entire place was made out of white carpet. Except for the few steps when getting inside. Eren would have taken his shoes off, but he was drunk and far from being considering.

So he waltzed right in and tried searching for where Levi had disappeared to. He scanned everywhere his eyes could see, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Eventually giving up and waiting until he heard footsteps once again.

Watching as the man strutted in with folded blanket in his arms along with a pillow. Passing him by as he set it on the leather black couch.

“You’ll sleep here.” Levi said bluntly. Looking upwards at the brunet as if he would obey.

In which he didn’t want to. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around the man and kiss those lips. Indulge himself in something he has been wanting for a while. God, how he wanted to be kissed. To be touched, to be fucked.

He ignored what the man said. Walking towards him with a gaping mouth. Pushing all of the thoughts aside as he hung his arms over Levi’s shoulder. Smashing his lips against the other’s.

A tongue shoved deep inside his mouth and roamed inside him. Eren wanted to gasp right then, but it would have came out muffled anyway.

Soon Levi’s body was on top of him as he fell back onto the couch. The lips soon left. With half-lidded eyes, he could see Levi’s head travel lower. Biting his lip, his eyes fell to a close. 


	2. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up to a bad hangover. What exactly happened last night is unknown to him, but he's slowly piecing it together. Also, somehow he landed a stay at some hot guy's house. Now, let the embarrassing memories come back to him.

Last night was a huge mistake.

Especially since Levi didn’t even want to go out to that club. Only getting dragged there by his friends. After arguing about not wanting to go. Hanji convincing enough that Erwin sided with her.

Making it hard for him to say ‘no’ any longer.

So he ended up tagging along with the two of them. Unsuspecting that he was about to take a drunk-ass kid home with him.

Alas, there he was. This brunet, whom he didn’t even know the name to, sitting in the car with him. Levi driving him home while getting his thigh groped the whole time.

There was plenty of enough time to say ‘stop’, but Levi was also drunk out of his mind. Even if it didn’t appear that way.

So he kept silent. Reaching his home and parking into his usual spot in the driveaway. Killing the engine.

Bringing the kid into his home.

Immediately, Levi went to go get the blankets he kept in the small closet. He grabbed a dark blue, fleece blanket with two pillows. Heading into the living room where he left his new drunk acquaintance.

A small part of him wishing that the brunet would pass out from the alcohol intake. So he didn’t have to deal with anything else. Except for handing him the blanket and pillows and just leaving him there.

But, things never really work out like that.

The sight he had came back to was the kid, definitely not passed out, still awake. Swaying back and forth onto his heels. Staring at Levi with lustful, green eyes.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Levi just walked past him. Dropping his arms fill of a blanket and two pillows onto the black, leather couch.

Trying to ignore the way the brunet watched him as best as he could while laying out the blanket. Fixing up the pillows as well and creating this mini ‘bed’ for the brunet.

“You’ll sleep here.” he said, avoiding eye contact.

After making up the spot, he stood up straight. Turning his attention to the brunet. Waiting for a response that somehow he didn’t receive.

Somewhere between the moments of waiting a response and wondering why the hell he was doing any of this. Levie found the brunet’s lips pressing against his own. A passionate, hungry kiss was almost breath taking.

It happened way too fast for him to stop it. And somehow his tongue prodded inside the other’s mouth. Deepening the kiss.

It’s been too long, Levi thinks, since he kissed someone like this. It made him want more.

And then the brunet falls onto his back against the couch. Levi falling on top and continuing the kiss. He was enjoying this way too much.

He only pulled back for a mere moment. Just to catch his breath. Getting ready for another kiss, but it was too late for that.

The brunet had fallen asleep.

Clicking the roof of his mouth his tongue irritatedly, he gets off the passed out brunet. Standing on his feet while brushing lint and wrinkles off his clothing.

There’s nothing much he can do now. So he heads into his bedroom. Closing the door and locking it (because you never know with strangers).

He changes out of his clothing into loose pajama pants. Thinking about the kiss the whole time.

It’s the only thing on his mind at the moment. If the brunet wouldn’t have passed out, he would have continued. Perhaps it was a good thing. Otherwise it may have turned into another drunk regret; and God knows Levi doesn’t need anymore of those.

So he lays down onto his bed. Trying to fall asleep with his lips tingling for more. His body screaming for more as well. Ignoring it all as he finally passes out.

Whoever that kid was, he would have to deal with it in the morning. Just like the hangover he was already dreading.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Light shines into Eren’s eyes. Shutting them tighter in hopes that it would shield his eyes from the brightness. Alas, it doesn’t work and has to open his heavy eyelids.

Letting out a pained groan and lifting himself up by his elbows. Forcing himself awake.

With a head pounding mercilessly, from all the alcohol he had drank last night, he finally opens his eyes even more. Wide awake and confused.

Looking around he noticed the place looked..different. The walls, decoration, and even furniture looked unrecognizable. It was as if he was in a completely new house.

Vaguely he questioned if he should worry about this. Considering he doesn’t remember going home with anyone. Then again he doesn’t even remember how much he had drank.

Even when he tries to, his mind refuses to work. The only memories of him arriving at the club with Armin and Mikasa. Saying their cheers and getting reminded of how he doesn’t have a special someone (like they do). Spending his moneys worth on getting himself drunk. After that everything was blurry.

Getting frustrated, he scrubs his face to wake himself up even more. Maybe if he got some coffee it’ll help him remember.

“Hey,”

A voice interrupted him out of his thoughts. Making him turn his head to attention. Looking at the stranger who stood a few feet away from behind the couch.

Another idea popped up into his head that maybe this was the guy who took him home with him last night. At least that was the impression he got. And it would make so much sense that he had went home with someone so damn attractive.

Eren was not-so-subtly checking him out. But who wouldn’t when the man’s choice of outfit was that; Or lack thereof.

No shirt. Just black, loosely fitted pajama bottoms that hung a little too low. Giving little to no imagination to what was underneath. The hem of black boxer briefs peeking out as well.

Eren continued to let his eyes linger over the toned, muscle chest. A chiseled six pack sculpted out of pale skin.

It was distracting. So much so that he wasn’t paying attention to anything around him. If someone were talking to him at the moment, he wouldn’t have heard a single word they said.

“Hey, shitty kid, I’m talking to you!” the man snapped loudly.

Loud enough for Eren to grab his attention.

Obediently locking his eyes towards the man’s direction. Intimidated by the cold, harsh glare that he was staring at. He tried his best not to falter. Not to move for fear of getting scolded.

“Good,” the man said, leaning against a wall. “Now you’re paying attention.”

The aura that surrounded the man just screamed ‘Listen to me or I’ll kill you.’ Enough to make Eren want to listen. Somehow he also found it very sexy; and he wasn’t sure if he should feel ashamed for thinking that.

“Tell me, do you remember anything from last night?”

For a moment, Eren had to think about the question. Even if he knew, obviously, that it was a ‘no.’ He still wanted to have a more solid answer than that. Also it wouldn’t have been true because he did remember some things; even if it wasn’t much.

His gaze fell towards the ground. “No, not much, Just arriving there with my friends.” he answers awkwardly. Scratching the nape of his neck while adding, “And drinking, a lot.”

Paying his attention back towards the man, he waited patiently for him say something.

After a bit of silence, the man finally answered him.

“So,” he started off, voice stern. “You don’t remember my friend buying you that drink? Or me taking you here?”

All Eren could do was nod. Watching as the man’s face seemed to get irritated by that answer.

A small sigh came out from the raven haired man’s lips. “Great.” he muttered sarcastically. Kicking himself off the wall and heading into another room.

Eren waited patiently. Hoping that the man would come back to explain all of this to him.

The whole situation was frustrating enough to him. It didn’t help that he couldn’t even remember the slightest information after he had gotten drunk last night. He wanted to remember so much, but couldn’t.

Plopping himself against the cool, leather couch, he was about ready to give up on trying to make his brain work. That is until some new memories intruded into his head.

They were vague and blurry; and it made it hard for him to figure it out. So he decided to wait until his started to feel better before trying to decipher it.

After a couple of minutes, the man came back. Standing right in front of him while putting down a mug onto the grey, glassed coffee table.

Steam rising up from contents of the red mug. While two orange pills lay next to it.

“Take them, they’ll help your head.” the raven haired man spoke. Backing away towards another seat.

Eren obeyed and took the two pills in hand. Popping them into his mouth while downing it with the warm, aloe flavored water.

“Thanks, uhm,” Eren stumbled on the next words. Just realizing how he didn’t even know the man’s name.

What kind of person was he to not remember, let alone ask, for someone’s name? And, yet, here he was. Sitting on a strange man’s couch having said man treat him kindly. Without a name to the man’s face.

Eren was truly stupid.

With that in mind, he looked down to his mug. Stumbling on the next words because he felt embarrassed to speak them. “I, uh, I don’t know your name.”

A small ‘tsk’ was heard. Making Eren look back up at the man who looked comfy in the small, leathered arm chair across from him.

“I don’t know yours either,” After a small pause of awkward silence, the man spoke up once again. “I’m Levi.”

The brunet perked up at that. The name seemed familiar. Vaguely remembering eavesdropping a certain conversation with that name being said.

It was all starting to piece together.

“My name’s Eren. And I remember that, sort of, I heard your friend call you that last night.” Eren responded in hopes that the last part didn’t sound creepy.

Levi raised an eyebrow towards him. Looking as if Eren had said something odd.

Sighing in an annoyance, he looked to the side. “Hanji talks too loud.” Muttering more to himself, it seemed, than to Eren.

Eren only gave a curious look in response. The man noticing this and sighing once more.

“Hanji’s my friend. She was probably the one who you heard saying my name.” Levi quickly explained.

Another nod as silence fell between the both of them. The only noises coming from Eren sipping on the contents of his mug.

After a short while, Levi decided to get up without a word of where he was headed to. Disappearing down the hall and away from Eren’s eyes.

Somehow he felt as if he didn’t belong here. At the moment, he was just really considering not showering and leaving as is.

Especially since the memories, that he was barely recalling, of him throwing himself at Levi. God, was he really that desperate? Well, who could blame him. Levi was just so hot. Anyone would, probably, do the same. If they were as drunk as he was, of course.

But, he didn’t have a way to get home to his apartment. So leaving suddenly was out of the question.

Eren tried to rid his mind of those embarrassing thoughts out of his head. Finishing up the last of whatever he had to drink was called. And setting it back onto the coffee table.

His head was feeling much better as he saw Levi coming back. With black hair glistening from being damp. Fully clothed as well now.

Throwing a towel at him while saying, “Here, take a shower.”

With a quick nod, he caught the towel and stood up. Unsure if it was supposed to be meant as a nice gesture or an insult to how bad he smelled. It was probably both.

Before heading towards the bathroom, he looked up at Levi.

“Alright, I guess I should leave after.” Eren’s voice was unsure and was masking as speaking to himself.

“Do what you want,” Levi said, giving the impression of not caring. “Bathroom’s down the hall. To your left.”

Eren nodded and followed the directions to the bathroom. Easily finding it and immediately getting into the shower. Washing away the pains of the earlier hangover. As well as the thoughts of embarrassing himself in front of Levi last night.

This was going to be a start of a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such the long wait!! The next chapter will come out next Saturday, or maybe soon. If you want ask about/discuss the fanfiction, you can do so at my tumblr


	3. First (Not) Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi isn't sure what to think, but he asks Eren out to lunch anyways. More awkwardness, but a lot less embarrassment.

Levi watches Eren disappear down the hall towards the bathroom. Unsure of what to think of the kid.

Taking the empty mug from the coffee table, he headed into the kitchen. Putting it into the sink and immediately running it under hot water. Cleaning it right there so he doesn’t have to worry about it later.

The whole time thinking to himself; what’s the deal with Eren? Well, for starters he practically saw the brunet throw himself at him the night before. Thoughts of having his leg groped reappearing in his mind with slight uncomfortableness.

Although, it felt nice to be wanted. Especially by someone like Eren. Who seemed to be like one of those tanned attractive brunet males one would see on the beach or some place. It wasn’t his particular type, but he had to admit he had found him to be somewhat his type.

The part he liked most, though, were those eyes. Those green, beautiful eyes that Levi found heartwarming. The type of eyes he could stare into all day. The ones that could make him swoon.

No, he wasn’t a moron. He couldn’t possibly like someone like Eren. It was best if they didn’t see each other after this. Not him nor his beautiful eyes of his. Levi would just have to stay in his world of loneliness.

Somehow things didn’t feel as easy as that. Things were more complicated than that. He felt conflicted; wanting Eren to leave and never be seen again, yet wanting him to stay and have something with him. A relationship of sorts.

That surprised him. Since when did he start thinking about things like this? Oh, that’s right, since his last relationship left him feeling empty and lonely.

After being with someone for five years, things just blew up in flames. Which made Levi still pretty upset about the whole ordeal of catching the bastard cheating on him. Making him angry, and still mad, about it.

With those thoughts in mind, Levi hadn’t realized he was scrubbing the mug a little too hard. Eventually making it slip out of his hands and dropping it into the sink. Shattering it.

“Dammit.” he whispered to himself while gritting his teeth.

Turning the faucet off, he put all his attention on his hands. Only to make sure none of the shards jumped up and gotten into his skin. Luckily the pieces hadn’t.

Footsteps snapped him out of the turmoil that was going on. He whipped his head around to see the brunet looking concerned.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked worriedly.

Levi contorted his face into a glare. “I’m fine, just accidentally dropped the mug.” he explained, turning his attention back to the sink.

Getting a piece of a paper towel, he laid it near the sink. Carefully taking out the misshapen pieces and putting them onto it. All the while trying not to get himself cut.

“Oh, okay,” the brunet spoke up once more. “I guess I’ll just go then.”

Levi whipped his head back to face Eren again. “Actually--” he began.

He couldn’t believe he was actually about to try and keep the brunet around. Mentally he cursed himself to keep his mouth shut. Except his mind didn’t listen and continued to proceed on.

“Do you want to go to lunch with me?” The words came out before he couldn’t even stop himself. Shit.

Levi studied Eren’s face for a while. It looked more and more confused the longer he stared. Well, he could understand that. They hardly spoke to each other and they both just met last night. Obviously when they were both drunk.

“Sure, if that’s alright with you.” Eren answered. Nervously he started to scratch at the nape of his neck.

Levi sighed, “I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t alright with it.” he muttered harshly.

That made the brunet go quiet and Levi was free to turn his attention back to the sink. Rolling his eyes and getting back to removing the red pieces from the sink.

Another agonizing couple of minutes of warily ridding the sink of the glass shards and he was done. Wrapping up the paper towel and throwing it all away into the trash.

A sigh escaped from all of the pent up frustration he was feeling.

“Eren,” Levi said, calling out his name while walking into the living room. Turning around the corner of the couch to see the brunet waiting patiently. Sitting awkwardly onto the leather sofa. Smiling up at him.

“Let’s go.” he announces and Eren nods in response.

Soon they had gotten out of the awkwardness of the apartment. Walking side by side together down the street to a small cafe that Levi knew of.

It was a great place because they sold his favorite type of tea and the food wasn’t half bad either. So it was just a little decent place that he always loved coming to. Although it would be awkward if he explained all of that on the first date to Eren. (Not like it was a date, but Levi still thought otherwise.)

Inside now, they were seated at a small rounded table. Sitting across from each other and being brought two short menus.

Even though Levi knew exactly what he was ordering, he stared at the menu anyway. Not wanting to give away that he comes here often. Since obviously that would be awkward for a date.

Then the thought hit him; what if this wasn’t really a date? That would make him feel even more awkward. Although he still would think of it as a date since it had been a while since he went on one of those.

“Uhm, Levi?” Eren’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Catching his attention with that questioning tone.

Vaguely wondering what was on the brunet’s mind. “What?” Levi answers.

Eren seems to be struggling for words. Apparent by his eyebrows furrowing together at the corners. His eyes looking away from the man.

“I don’t know, it’s just,” Eren briefly paused for a moment. Letting his green eyes lock onto Levi’s. “Why did you ask me out to lunch?”

That was an excellent question Levi didn’t know the answer to. There were possibilities of what he could say. Although those things were better off unsaid.

It might sound strange, coming from a twenty-nine year old man to someone Eren’s age, saying that he was lonely and maybe felt like he wanted to jump into a relationship again. It would make him sound desperate, even if he could admit that he was, and that wasn’t something he wanted to make of himself.

With a shrug, he answers again. “Didn’t have anything better to do anyways. I just figured, why not?” It had came out more nonchalant than he really felt on the inside.

Eren seemed to be satisfied with that answer. Nodding as he looked back to the menu.

Silence fell between the two once more.

That seemed to be happening often and Levi wasn’t a moron. A man like him did enjoy silence, but that during a date would be anyone’s biggest turn-off.

“Tell me about yourself.” he quickly makes a point to say. Knowing that would get the brunet to start talking.

Levi watches as Eren perks his head up when he realizes he is being spoken to. Those green eyes sparkling towards him.

“Well, there isn’t much,” he begins sheepishly. “I’m a college student at Trost university. I’m currently indecisive of what I want to major in, mostly because my mom won’t let me do what I want…” he explains. Adding more and more into his college life. As well as his personal life and speaking of his two best friends.

All the while Levi listens and stares into those green eyes. God, was he starting to like those beautifully colored orbs. The way they changed different shades depending on the lighting. Also the way they sparkle with interest. He wondered momentarily how those eyes would be looking up at him while--

The waitress came by to their table. Interrupting Eren’s speaking and Levi’s mindless thinking to ask for their orders.

Levi orders black tea with chicken salad. Since he wasn’t all that hungry to begin with. While Eren orders a hamburger with a soda.

As soon as she left with their orders, they had continued on the previous conversation.

“What do you do when you’re not at college?” Levi asks absentmindedly. Leaning a bit more forward than before with his elbows on the table.

“Nothing interesting, I don’t have a part time job or anything. What about you?”

“My job’s the only thing I have time for these days. That and getting dragged to places by certain friends of mine.”

Eren laughs at that.

They continue to talk randomly about things. Both of them comfortably speaking and joking about things. Somethings brought up from last night.

That’s when the waitress came back to serve them their meals. Along with their drinks and leaving with ‘Enjoy your meal’.

Levi grabs one of the sugar packets and rips it open. Pouring just a small amount of it into his tea. Stirring it up to his liking.

He looks up at the brunet who seemed to be thrilled at the presence of his meal.

“God, I’m starving.” Eren thought aloud. Quickly digging into his hamburger. Happily chewing it as if he was indeed starving.

Levi almost wants to laugh at the sight before him. Although he settles for sipping onto his slightly cooled down tea instead. Getting ready to start eating up his salad.

“So, what’s your job?” Eren asks curiously after swallowing his hamburger down. Making Levi look up at him.

“I write. Not creative or anything. Just for shitty magazines, like articles and celebrity gossip.” he answers casually before taking a bite of some lettuce and tomatoes that got stuck on his fork.

Eren perks his head up with interest. “Oh, like Stars magazine or something?” he asks with half a french fry in his mouth.

Levi only nods in response. “It’s not the type of job I wanted, but it pays well. So I can’t complain.”

They continue to talk idly for a while. Still munching on their meals and drinking their beverages.

Levi starts growing comfortable as they talk more and more during their lunch date. Even relaxing and voicing his own thoughts once or twice.

He could tell that this was going well.

So well, in fact, they continue to stay seated. Talking comfortably long after the waitress came by to pick up their empty plates. By the time they even realized it, it was already two in the afternoon.

They hadn’t been checking the time or anything, but they only found out when another waitress came to their table. She mentioned that it wasn’t lunch anymore and were about to close. Considering they were only open for breakfast and lunch.

Thus making them nod and leaving the establishment.

They walk back to Levi’s place in complete silence. It was a whole new aura now that they were out of the cafe.

Levi just has to wonder if the other had enjoyed himself. He wasn’t insecure about anything, but he had enjoyed this time. And he just had to wonder if it was the same, or not, for Eren.

Once they got back to his place, he was caught off guard by the question Eren asked. Making him stop in his tracks.

“Can you drive me back to my place?”

He didn’t know why, but it got him irritated. Answering with a little too harsh “Fine.” And heading straight towards his car. Not really paying mind if Eren would follow suit.

Levi was in the drivers side. Only waiting a few minutes until the awkward brunet came into the passenger’s side. He could understand the awkwardness and didn’t make a big deal about it.

It was a thirty minute drive to Eren’s apartment. The car ride was silent except for the few times the brunet would speak up to give directions.

Levi parked the car into the visitor’s spot and cut off the engine. He leans back into the seat and averts his eyes towards the brunet’s direction.

“Thanks,” Eren says sweetly. “Maybe, uhm, we can do this again sometime?” he asks while smiling. Those green hues turning a brighter shade that stabs Levi in the chest.

“Sure, kid.” Levi responds, unable to say no. Not like he wanted to anyway. “Give me your number so I can call you.”

Eren immediately says his number out loud. Saying it slow so the man can put it into his phone.

After they’ve exchanged numbers, the brunet exits the car. Smiling at Levi and giving a final wave before disappearing.

Levi turns his car on once again. Still unsure of what he should think of this kid. Although having his number, he surely would give the brunet a call.

But when to call would be his question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the new chapter on a Saturday! Anyways, thank you for all the kudos and comments. I'm glad everyone likes this! I hope you continue to like it and the next chapter will be up soon! Also if you want to discuss the chapter, you can find me on tumblr (thatshittyprince). I track the tag 'jkm fic' if you want to discuss your thoughts or what not.


	4. Maybe This Kid Isn't So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Levi and Eren's second, or first, date. Some more surprises and a little more romance as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I realized i'm not being very consistent with the updates. Anyways, the next chapter will probably be up sooner if I can get on a schedule that I won't break. I hope you enjoy this. Remember to leave a comment or kudos if you like it!

Deciding when to call Eren wasn’t that hard for Levi. Especially as he sat on his couch while watching T.V shows that he wasn’t really interested in at all. He found it to be the perfect time, if any, to call up the brunet.

Taking out his phone, he dialed Eren’s number. He waited until he got an answer. Which was quicker than he had thought.

On the other line, Eren greeted first with a questioning “Hello?” As if he was unsure of who just called him.

“Hey, it’s Levi.” he responded.

“Oh, hi,” Eren’s tone changed suddenly. He sounded more cheerful now that he heard who it was. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I was bored so I decided to call.” Levi admitted willingly. Although there was a lot more to it than that. “You?”

“Ah, alright,” Eren said happily. “I was wondering about something anyway.”

Levi’s ears perked up at that. He decided to turn off his T.V so he could focus more on what Eren had to say.

“What is it?”

There was a slight pause before Eren spoke up. Almost as if he needed to gain courage for what he was about to say next.

“Would you like to go out again? Maybe this Friday?” He asked nervously.

Levi couldn’t help to smile just a bit. “Sure, kid,” he answered with a hint of happiness in his tone. Although it was hard to detect such a thing. “What time?”

“Anytime’s fine, maybe you can pick me up at eight?”

“Alright.” Levi said a little too quickly. He mentally cursed himself out as well for being too eager to accept the date.

“Great! See you then, I have to go now. So, bye.”

“Bye.” Levi muttered as he removed the phone away from his ear. Immediately he pressed the ‘end call’ button.

As he lowered the phone towards the ground, laying it onto the floor beside his shoes, he stared up at the ceiling. A smile still on his face as he did so. One that, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get rid of.

Friday came as quickly as he thought it would. That day he decided to get off of work early so he wouldn’t have to rush to get ready. Besides that, he still needed cleaning to do.

As he got home, the first thing he did was step into the shower. He washed himself before getting out and dressing himself in his best outing clothes. Along with putting on his best cologne.

He dressed himself in a plain black t-shirt along with dark grey jeans that hugged him tightly. Something simple so he wouldn’t have to say he was over-dressed nor under-dressed.

While fixing up his hair, that wasn’t cooperating with him at all, he had gotten a text message from Eren. In it, it was the brunet asking about the plans that Levi had in mind for tonight. Which he honestly didn’t have.

Originally his plan was to just wing it and go with the flow. Although now, that he actually thought about it, it seemed to be a stupid idea. So he quickly thought of something on the spot. He sent a message back mentioning about a new movie that just started playing in the theater.

Luckily Eren knew which movie that he was talking about and agreed to the plan. He was just glad that he could be able to do something with the brunet. Even if it was watching a movie for the whole date.

He turned his attention back to fixing his hair. Spending almost fifteen minutes until he could finally get it to be the way he usually had it. He sometimes hated how easily his hair could get messy, but at least it was easy to manage; sometimes.

The clock struck eight, finally, and he grabbed his dark grey coat along with his car keys. He headed over towards his car and quickly drove off towards Eren’s apartment.

It was a short drive and he reached his destination as he parked in the carport visitors section. Shortly after he got out his phone to text Eren and let him know that he had arrived.

After a few quick minutes of waiting, he finally saw the familiar figure in the distance. So he unlocked his car and watched as the brunet getting into the passenger’s side. While Eren wore that smile of his.

“Hi, Levi.” he greeted as he closed the car door behind him and put on his seat belt.

“Hey.” Levi responded.

After a moment of quietness, Levi started the car and drove off towards the movie theater.

Somehow there was an aura of nervousness between them. Eren couldn’t pinpoint exactly why it felt that way, maybe it could be his own feelings, but he tried disregarding it.

“Is it alright if I play the radio?” Eren asked hoping that this would ease the tension in the car.

“Go ahead.”

Eren smiled at that as he started to fiddle with the dial to find a good station. It was only when a song that he really liked caught his attention that made him stop fiddling with it. Before he could lean back, though, he made a point to turn the volume up louder than it was.

Earning a glare from Levi, but he brushed that off as nothing.

“I don’t know why, but I really like this song.” Eren commented as the dance music, with no lyrics whatsoever, played loudly throughout the car.

“Hm, maybe your brain is incapable of listening to actual lyrics and you can only tolerate loud noises that you call music.” Levi insulted with a playful tone. It was obvious he was joking and luckily Eren had gotten that; making him laugh in response.

“Yeah, maybe, or I’m like you who’s too preoccupied with lyrics to like fun dance music.” Eren retorted just as teasingly.

Levi gave a warning look at that towards Eren. “Watch it.” he warned as Eren laughed once more.

“Alright, alright.” He responded while letting out little giggles.

They continued like this during the remainder of the drive. The nervous aura soon vanishing as if it never was there in the first place. Which made Eren relax even more so.

Soon they had reached the establishment.

While inside they had ordered popcorn and two medium sodas before taking their tickets to the employee to get ripped up. And soon they were taking their seats in front of the large screen.

The movie played and they watched silently. Both too attuned to the screen that they didn’t realize, while sharing the popcorn, there hands brushed against each other’s once in a while. All until eventually Levi got annoyed with the constant bumping that he just held onto Eren’s hand during the rest of the movie.

The movie ended after about an hour and they both happily exited out of the theater. Eren excitedly ranted about how much he loved the movie as they walked out of the building.

“It’s just so awesome, Levi, I can’t believe he turned into one of the monsters.” Eren said during his rambling. Although that was only the end of it.

“There’s probably going to be a sequel, and all sequels end up being shitty anyway, so it better be good.” Levi absentmindedly responded.

“Maybe,” Eren said as they approached Levi’s car. He stopped in his tracks a bit suddenly. “So what do you wanna do now?” he asked.

Levi also stopped in his tracks as he looked back at the brunet.

“Well, we can keep walking or go back to my place. Your choice.”

Eren thought about it quickly to not waste any more time. “It’s nice out here, maybe we can just keep walking down towards the park and back?” he suggested.

Levi nodded in response. “Sure, kid.”

They continued to walk side by side together through the path that was leading them towards the park. Only being guided by the moon shining above them and a few lampposts in the distance.

The cold air nipped at them. Enough to make Eren shiver and hide his hands in his pockets. Although that stirred up an idea.

“My hands are cold,” Eren said as he took his hands out of his pocket and rubbed them together. His eyes darted towards the man’s direction. “You think you can warm it up?” he asked.

He saw those steel, blue eyes look over at him. Almost in disbelief of what he had just asked, but it didn’t look like he wanted to say no.

“Alright,” Levi finally answered after careful thinking.

As he took his hand out from his coat pocket, he let it fall to his side. Once he made contact with Eren’s hand, he realized that the brunet hadn’t been kidding when he said his hand was cold. Especially when he intertwined his fingers with the others.

Underneath the glistening stars, they walked hand in hand through the path. A contented silence between them that was just too peaceful to even break with idle chatter. So they stayed quiet while warming each others hands up.

A few times they would exchange glimmering glances at each other. A look that caught each others eyes and they only stared until Eren would move his head away with a blush on his face.

The only thing Levi could think about was the wishes he had been asking for, for a while now. Ever since his last relationship this type of thing was only a wish, but now that he experienced this he never wanted it to end. This, peaceful silence and romantic looks, was something he had been wanting for a while and he didn’t want this moment to ever end.

Alas, the path reached it’s end and their walking slowed down to a halt. Levi caught the brunet staring at him with a goofy grin on his face.

“What?” he asked feeling the need to.

Eren’s eyes widened as he realized he was being talked to. “Oh, nothing, it’s just you look really nice.” he admitted, partially, to what was currently on his mind.

For a moment, it got quiet again. Eren continued to stare at him with glistening, green eyes and Levi couldn’t help to stare into them. He got lost within them and he wanted to drown in them for some reason that he couldn’t explain.

During this time, he had gotten an inclining to what Eren was hinting at and he wasn’t sure if he should say something about it. Although he decided to do so anyway.

“If you’re planning on to kiss me, just do it.” Levi said, almost in a demanding tone.

Soon a faint blush appeared on Eren’s face and he suddenly looked nervous; yet, his voice never wavered as he replied, “Okay.”

Leaning down a bit, he closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips against Levi’s soft ones and gently kissed the man. His eyes fluttering to a close as he let the nervous feeling slide away.

His hand squeezed Levi’s hand gently as he pulled back away from the kiss. He gave a sheepish smile towards Levi that made him receive a smile as well. Even if it was just a faint smirk.

Levi opened his eyes gently to stare into the green eyes before him. All of a sudden he had lost all composure in those few short moments.

“We should,” his voice came out unusually soft until he cleared his throat. So he could regain the composure he had just lost. “We should go now.” he said again in a much more clearer tone.

“Yeah,” Eren said, his smile growing more. “It’s getting late anyway.”

After breaking their little moment, they walked back towards Levi’s car. Still hand in hand as they walked the path from where they had came.

Somehow the walk back was much faster than the first time, but they didn’t complain about it. Especially since it meant just a bit more time spent together.

On the drive back to Eren’s apartment, more dance music played in the car. Once in a while a singable song would pop up on the radio and he would sing at a decent volume. A few times he would try to get Levi to sing, but to no avail.

Soon Levi was parking the car into the same spot he had done before. This time neither of them moving except for when he had turned the engine off.

Eren turned to look at Levi with a smile on his face. “Tonight was fun, I had a really good time, Levi.” he said with a gentle voice.

“Me too, kid.”

With a small giggle, he responded once more, “You keep calling me ‘kid’, I bet I’m not that younger than you.”

“Try me.” Levi said as a smile appeared on his face.

“Alright,” Eren said matter-of-factly. “I’m 24, what about you?”

“29.” Levi bluntly answered.

Eren smiled brightly once more. “See, not that much.” he said as he leaned close like before. He planted a quick kiss on Levi’s cheek before exiting out of the car.

“We should do this again sometime. You can call me anytime.” Eren said as he closed the door of the passenger’s car.

As they exchanged goodbyes, Levi started his car for the final time that night. He headed back to his house in complete silence for he turned down the radio so he wouldn’t have to hear any of that kind of music.

As he arrived at his house once again, he went into his bedroom to strip off his clothing. He got himself into some loose fitting pajama pants and quickly headed for his bed.

Laying on his bed, he felt the need to talk to Eren once again. For some reason, it just felt comfortable talking to him. But, he knew, that he shouldn’t do that since he wanted to at least keep some distance away from the brunet.

So he fell asleep that night with thoughts of how much fun he had and planning a third, or was it second, date in his mind. He hoped that there would be a chance to do this again and he knew that the next time would be even better than this.

 

 


	5. Grilled Cheese and Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, after feeling lonely from thoughts of his ex, invites Levi over to his place. A lunch date with a tad extra more, their love grows.

Two days after the wonderful date and Eren couldn’t stop thinking about it. The kiss, in his mind, stood out even more than the rest of the date. It had given him sparks he had never felt before and he had found himself liking Levi a lot more than he did.

He laid on his couch while staring aimlessly at the television screen. There wasn’t anything good worth watching, but it provided him something so he could stare at while thinking about the man.

Wouldn’t it be great if he was his boyfriend, he thought to himself as a commercial played. That thought made his heart pound against his chest furiously.

The thought itself was something he hadn’t thought of in a while and the reason why had made itself aware in his mind. Ever since his ex-boyfriend he hadn’t been thinking about any type of relationship; especially a romantic one.

A sigh escaped him at the memory of his ex-boyfriend. He couldn’t stop the thoughts that were appearing now. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t. They made him feel bad and so lonely that he had to bring one of the decorative pillows to his chest to clutch onto.

Desperately, he tried willing away the thoughts, however, they continued to stain his mind.

The relationship of theirs was a bit rocky. At least that’s what he told himself. It had been much worse than that, yet, he couldn’t deny it was also the happiest time of his life.

One minute he would get a slap in the face and yelled at. Then the other they were going out to a romantic dinner and pretending nothing ever happened. It was confusing and he withstood it for three years during high school. It all ended when he had moved away for college.

As a particular painful memory flooded into his mind, tears slid down his face. He couldn’t help it now and there was no stopping the flood of tears that made their way down.

After a few minutes of simply redirecting his thought path to something else, he had finally calmed himself down. He had vowed to himself, a while ago, that he would never think of those things again; yet, the memories forced themselves in. With no way of stopping it. He was sure that thinking about Levi was the main trigger of it all, but he didn’t want to blame it all on that so easily.

The only reason he wouldn’t was because he really liked Levi and he would be damned if he was going to let his past stop him from having a new relationship. So what if he might think of what’s-his-face from time to time and almost get a panic attack from it, he wasn’t going to let that stop him from finally being happy.

Besides, he had been lonely for far too long and it’s time for him to finally be in a relationship.

So with that on his mind, he decided to text Levi. He hoped that, maybe, the man could help him rid these feelings and thoughts away.

Eren grabbed his phone and began to type out his message.

Text to Levi: hey, Levi

Text to Eren: Hi, how are you?

Text to Levi: good, hey, u wanna come over?

Text to Eren: I’m not busy, so sure, right now?

Text to Levi: yes now, i’m gonna make lunch, want anything?

Text to Eren: Anything’s fine. I’ll be right over.

Eren smiled excitedly at his phone. He texted back a simple ‘okay’ and put away his phone. And, soon, butterflies appeared in his stomach as he thought of what he was going to make for lunch. It was a wonderful thing to know that he was going to make something for Levi and he knew it had to be good.

As he turned off his television, he got up from the couch to head over towards the kitchen. He figured the best thing he could make was grilled cheese sandwiches. So he opened his fridge and grabbed the cheese along with some ham. He already had the bread on the counter so it wasn’t much of a hassle to go get it.

Finally, he began making the sandwiches. He prepared about four of them and toasted them up using a frying pan.

Once finished he stored the sandwiches into the microwave so they could stay warm. It had been ten minutes since he had texted Levi and a knock was soon heard at the door.

Excitedly, as his heart beat against his chest once again, he went over towards the door. He opened it to find the man, along with a bottle tucked into his arms, standing there.

He smiled at him. “Hi, come in.” he said happily as he opened the door wider.

Levi faintly smiled back. “Hi, I brought wine, if that’s alright.” he said as he walked inside Eren’s apartment.

The door soon closed behind them by Eren’s doing. “Thanks, it’s alright.” he answered. He took the bottle from the man’s hands and headed off towards the kitchen. Not before saying “I’ll go pour us some.”

Eren took out two wine glasses and, from his peripheral vision, saw Levi coming into the kitchen. He filled up the wine glasses with the dark, red substance about half ways before lifting up the bottle to stop it from pouring out.

He grabbed the two glasses and handed Levi the other one. Cheerfully, he clinked his glass with the other’s. “Cheers.” he said with glee as he took a swig.

Levi smirked at him. “Cheers.” he replied, following suit to what Eren did.

As he lowered his glass away from his lips, he smiled at the man. The earlier thoughts, of him wanting a relationship with Levi, came back into his mind. Ones that made a blush appear on his face. He hoped it wasn’t that noticeable and luckily Levi didn’t mention it.

“So,” Eren said in an attempt to steer Levi away from the blush on his face. “--Levi, how are you?”

Levi looked up from swirling his wine around in his glass. “Good, just stressed. Lately I’ve been working an article that has been hard for me to write.” He answered as he began to take another sip from his glass.

Eren raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Why?” he asked with concern and curiosity.

Levi averted his gaze elsewhere after he had stopped sipping on his drinking. He looked embarrassed to what he was about to say. “Its something to do with romance. I’m not good at that.” he admitted.

“I’m sorry,” Eren said as he tried holding in a giggle, but it soon escaped from him. “I don’t know how to help you there, but I think you’re really romantic. Even though you don’t think so.” he said as memories of their date came back to him.

Levi let his eyes settle on the brunet once again. His face looked irritated, but his tone didn’t quite match that. “Tch, I think that was all you. You were the one who suggested the romantic walk in the first place.” he said, mentioning the date.

The only thing Eren could do was try not to laugh too much. “I think it was you who did, Levi,” he replied. “Anyways, if you want, I could help.”

Eren suggested that as he made his way, with his wine glass in hand, towards the living room. He watched as Levi followed and they both sat across from each other on the couch.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “How?” he asked curiously.

He scooted closer to the man with a smile on his face. “Well, what’s the topic of the article?”

Levi let his gaze fall, embarrassed to say what it was about. “The perfect first date.” he bluntly answered as he kept staring into his drink. After a few seconds he let his eyes settle back onto the brunet with a half-hearted glare.

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Eren pointed out before taking a sip of his drink. “Why don’t you ask five people or so what they think is the perfect first date?”

Looking more relaxed now, Levi leaned back into the couch. “That’s not a bad idea.” he said. “So, what’s yours then?”

A blush formed against the apples of Eren’s cheeks when he was asked that. “Uhm, I don’t really have a preference, I mean, I do, but--” he stumbled on the words as he tried gathering his thoughts on what he was trying to say. “I think I would have to say our date, from two days ago, that was perfect.”

Levi smirked slightly at that. “Me too, kid.” he said as he took another swig from his wine.

Staring into those steel, blue eyes, Eren couldn’t help to talk softly as he said; “Really?” A smile grew upon his face as he kept thinking about it.

Just then, Levi scooted closer to the other. “Yes.” he answered in the same soft tone.

Now it was Eren’s turn to scoot even closer to fill in the gap that was between them. The smile on his face grew more as did the beats of his heart.

“My favorite part was the kiss.” Eren stated in almost a whisper.

Levi smirked in response. “I liked that, too.” he said, in a sultry, low voice.

He didn’t say anything in response as he got closer to the man. Eren pressed his lips against Levi’s as he recreated the kiss from two days ago. This time it was passion instead of sparks; and soon his tongue was in the others mouth.

Eren moved closer as he laid on top of Levi. His hand slid upwards underneath the man’s shirt and slowly touched the soft, muscled chest.

He heard a groan coming from Levi at the contact and slowly he let his hand travel downwards to the man’s crotch. At that moment, Eren broke the kiss to say something.

“Is--Is this alright, or should we stop?” the brunet asked worriedly and out of breath.

Levi bit down on his bottom lip and replied; “It’s fine, please, continue.”

With a quick smirk, Eren continued to kiss Levi’s lips until they became red. He, once again, broke the kiss so he could start nipping and sucking at the man’s neck. All the while, he continued to rub Levi’s cock through his pants.

A drawn out moan came from Levi as Eren continued his action. He could feel the man bucking his hips into his hands. Which he had found really hot.

They moved out of position as Levi sat up and removed his shirt that revealed the pale, muscular chest that, ever since seeing it that one day, Eren wanted to lick so badly. He leaned down, as the man laid down once again, and ran his tongue along the sculpted muscles. He headed downwards until he hit the hem of Levi’s pants.

Quickly, he had undid Levi’s pants and grabbed onto his cock. Eren glanced up at Levi for a few minutes before wrapping his lips around the tip. He sucked on it teasingly and brushed his tongue against the slit. Finally, he slid his mouth along side the shaft until the tip hit the back of his throat.

Bobbing his head up and down, he heard the beautiful moans and sighs coming from Levi. They weren’t too loud, but it was loud enough for Eren’s cock to start throbbing.

After a couple more hard sucks and fast pace licking, Levi finally came inside his mouth. Eren leaned back and took the cock out of his mouth. While the cum was inside his mouth, he leaned over towards the coffee table to grab his wine glass to spit it out.

Eren, once again, laid on top of Levi. He kissed the man and received a lazy kiss back. He had almost started relaxing until he felt a hand snake its way into his pants.

Levi had grabbed hold of Eren’s cock and started slowly stroking it. It made the brunet gasp a bit too loud and, only after that, as the pace of the strokes picked up so did his moans.

The stroking became hard and rough, but Eren liked it. His mouth fell open as a particular high pitched moan came out; embarrassingly loud, too.

He felt Levi’s hand go up and down against his length. As well as a thumb brushing against his slit, making his hips buck up into the hand. So he started bucking his hips more in rhythm with Levi’s strokes.

“Ah, Levi.” Eren moaned as he leaned his head forward onto Levi’s shoulder.

In the heat of the moment, he pressed his lips against the other’s kissing him sloppily while moaning into Levi’s mouth. And after a bit of kissing Eren finally came into Levi’s hand.

The kiss turned into a lazy one instead of the passionate one from before. Both of them trying to bring themselves down from the high as they wrapped their arms around each other. Until they stopped kissing to regain their composure and breath.

For a while, they continued to cuddle as they fell into a light sleep for a couple of hours. It had been seven O’Clock when Eren stirred awake from the nap.

He smiled down at the peacefully sleeping Levi. The sight was erotic, but cute in a way. Since the man’s hair was slightly messy and his pants were undid as well as him being shirtless, but the way that he looked while sleeping was precious. He couldn’t help the growing smile on his face.

Very carefully, he got up from the man’s sleeping form. He grabbed the two wine glasses and walked himself towards the kitchen.

As he came into the room, and set the glasses into the sink, he noticed a shadow of something inside the microwave. That’s when he realized he had forgotten to offer the grilled cheese to Levi.

With a sigh, he had hit the one minute button on the microwave to reheat them. He waited patiently until the loud beeping sound was made and he quickly got the sandwiches out from the microwave.

Apparently, the beeping had woken Levi up since minutes later he was standing in the kitchen as Eren was chewing on half of a sandwich. This time the man was fully clothed, but his hair was still a tad messy.

Levi rubbed at his still sleepy eye as he asked; “What’re you doing?”

“Making sandwiches.” Eren said with a smile on his face before taking another bite. “Want one?” he asked with a mouthful of food.

Levi stared at the golden brown sandwiches with cheese spilling out from the crust. The steam from it rose indicating that it was still hot.

He walked a bit closer as he lowered his hand away from his eye. “Sure.” he answered.

Both of them stood on either sides of each other peacefully eating the delicious sandwiches that Eren had made. All the while idly chatting about random things such as work and school.

When Levi had finished, and the conversation was dying down a bit, he looked up towards the brunet. “I want to take you out to dinner this Saturday, if you’d let me.” he asked.

A blush appeared onto Eren’s face for a reason he didn’t quite know. “I’d love to.” he said, smiling as he took a final bite of his sandwich.

“Good,” Levi said, returning the smile. “I should go now, before it gets late.”

Eren nodded and followed Levi to the door as the man opened it; about to leave.

“Bye.” Eren said as he walked closer. He kept his hand on the door so he could later close it.

Levi faintly smiled as he also repeated “Bye.” to the brunet.

Just then, they both leaned closely into each other. Both of them pressing their lips onto each other for a final kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Only lasting for a split second before they drifted apart.

A wide smile appeared on Eren’s face as he waved goodbye to the man, who only smirked and walked away.

Closing the door, he let his back rest against it for a while. The tingle of the kiss still on his lips as he couldn’t believe the day that had just happened. It was too good to be true. He just hoped this all wouldn’t end badly like last time.

After his heart finally calmed down, he went back to the couch and laid on it once again. He ended up falling asleep a bit later while watching romantic comedies. Which all reminded him of he and Levi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone commenting on this. I'm a really shy person so thats why I don't really reply to them, but just know every time I see a comment it makes my day. Thank you. Also I'm glad everyone is enjoying it and I hope you can continue enjoying it since I enjoy writing it! Have a nice day and I hope you liked this chapter too.


End file.
